


Dentists and Deception

by JediCandii



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dentists, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCandii/pseuds/JediCandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a toothache.  Ian tries to persuade him to go to the dentist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentists and Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and posted. Hopefully you like it and it's not terrible! Let me know if it's any good.

Mickey let out a low moan. But not the good kind of moan, the kind that meant Ian was doing something unspeakably filthy to him. No, this moan was one of pain. He should have known better than to try to take a bite of Ian’s ice cream cone. Not with the way his tooth had been throbbing painfully for days. But Ian had insisted, and it was just easier to give in, especially since he probably would have caved anyway. This way he wouldn’t have to deal with Ian being a smug fucker for days.

“Mick,” Ian said, “I can tell you’re in pain.”

“What the fuck gave it away?” Mickey interrupted snarkily. “Me holding my mouth or the cry of pain?”

Ian continued on as though Mickey hadn’t even spoken while laughing internally. Mickey had always been an ass when he was in pain. “Please, just let me make you a dentist appointment at the clinic.”

“You can fuck right off if you think I’m doing that. I’m fine; the ice cream was just colder than I was expecting is all. I don’t need to go to no fuckin’ dentist.”

“You’ve been in pain for a week. Please just go to the dentist and get your cavity filled and you’ll feel better in no time.”

“Read my lips, Gallagher, I’m not going. No Milkovich has ever been to any doctor and I’m not about to be the first. ‘Specially not for a fucking tooth. I’ll just let Svet pull it out or something. All she needs is some whiskey and a pair of pliers. Besides, I’ve got a bad gag reflex.”

Ian snorted. “Gag reflex, huh? Didn’t seem to be a problem last night when you were sucking my dick. And there’s no way Svetlana’s going anywhere near your mouth. That’s just an infection waiting to happen. You’ll definitely end up in a doctor’s office then.” Ian trailed off as a thought occurred to him.

“Wait, you’re not afraid of needles, are you?”

He noticed the way that Mickey shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the word ‘needle’ and how he got just a little bit paler. Holy shit. His tough as nails, take shit from no one boyfriend actually had a phobia. He never thought he would live to see the day. Ian would have to play this carefully if he was actually gonna get Mickey to agree to this.

“What? No, I’m not afraid of fucking needles! I’ve got tattoos for fuck’s sake. And you know how many drugs I’ve done. The fuck’s wrong with you for even thinking that?”

“Yeah, and you were drunk and high when you got those tats. Plus I’ve only ever seen you smoke or snort. Never shoot up. Anyway, it’s not a big deal that you’re afraid of something. I think it’s adorable. My stone cold thug boyfriend has a soft side.”

“Fuck you. I’m not adorable. And I’m not goin’ to the clinic. That’s final.”

Ian slid closer to his boyfriend on the couch, sliding his hand up and down the inside of his thigh, just the way he knew drove Mickey crazy. “You sure about that? There’s nothing I can do to entice you? I promise to make it worth your while.”

“I’m listening,” Mickey panted. “Keep talking. And definitely keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Okay, how about we fuck whenever and wherever you want for the next month? Nothing and nowhere is off limits.”

Mickey squirmed slightly, trying to relieve the pressure building in his jean. He needed to not blow his load right then; that would probably undermine his negotiations. “Make it two months. Plus you do that thing with your mouth that I like. And we fuck in Lip’s dorm room at least once. I would love for that pretentious fucker to walk in on me bent over his physics homework.”

“Yeah yeah. Sure, whatever. Can I fuck you now? My hand is getting tired.” Ian neglected to mention the slight thrill of excitement that coursed through him at Mickey being okay with getting caught by one of his family members. They had really come a long way since that time Frank had caught them in the storeroom of the Kash ‘N Grab.

Mickey stood up and headed for their bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he went. “Well come on then,” he called back over his shoulder. “What the fuck are you waiting for? Oh, and by the way, Mandy made me an appointment two days ago. I just wanted to see what I could get out of you for it.”


End file.
